ice_and_fire_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Dragon
The Ice Dragon is a much rarer specimen of dragon since it only lives in glaciers or cold areas. It's colors range from white to a sapphire blue. Spawning Appearance The Ice Dragon has some small aesthetic features like a frill and a fin like feature on the tip of it's tail, and an extra bone horn in it's skull. It is also an excellent swimmer so make sure you put some water near your hatchling, but not too deep so you can retrieve the hatchling well. Drops Loot from a fire dragon generally depends on the stage of a dragon. All dragons drop Dragon Bones and the corresponding Dragon Scales to their color. Usually, a Dragon Skull and a Dragon Heart are dropped as well. But by far the most important loot a dragon corpse can produce are Dragon EggDragon Eggs which only drop from a female stage 4-5 dragon. Behavior Abilities It breathes ice which can create a special type of block called icy spikes. They deal damage to anything on top of it. These ice beasts can also use dragon strike and maul the targets the player is commanding them to attack. Combat The Ice dragon uses many attacks, some of them go to what stage they are. A stage 3 Ice dragon can pick the player up and shake them higher stages can use their breath to fight and will fly up into the air to avoid getting hurt make sure to have a long range weapon when fighting them. Hatching See also: Dragon Egg Ice dragon eggs must be placed in water to start the hatching process. Once the eggs freezes, it will take a few minutes to hatch. Breeding Two dragons can be bred if they are opposing genders and stage four or higher, by crafting and utilizing Frost Lily Mixture. They are bred in the same manner as other vanilla animals. Usage Equipment A dragon's inventory has 4 slots, each for a different part of Dragon Armor. Tamed Behavior Baby dragons are very small creatures no longer than a single block. It takes 25 days for a dragon to progress from a stage, and 125 for them to reach maximum size. Their growth rate can be improved by feeding them Dragon Meal. Each feeding will grow them by 1 day. If a dragon is stage one, it can be clicked on with an empty hand in order to put the baby on the owner's shoulders. To get a baby dragon off one's shoulders, press X'''. Dragons stage three and up can be mounted by interacting with them with an empty hand. '''WASD controls are used, and Spacebar makes the dragon rise, and if held for over a second they begin to fly. X''' lowers the dragon, and '''Shift is used to dismount. R''' makes it breath ice, and '''G makes it use a strike attack, attacking the mob the player is currently looking at. A Dragon Command Staff can be used to order the dragon to either stay, or to wander. Dragon HornDragon Horns can be used to summon and desummon the dragon via an item. A Dragon Bone Flute can be made in order to bring a flying dragon to the ground. Gallery 2017-12-16 22.17.57.png Category:Dragons Category:Entities Category:Tameable Category:Hostile